Half Soul: Dark side of the family tree
by Mr.Nonsencical
Summary: What is new can be frightening as can what we don't understand, a new student will arrive and shake the boundaries of empathy and challenge the morals of forbidden love


Beacon academy, a place where hunters and huntresses go to learn the knowledge that will allow them to protect humanity from the drawling maws of the Grimm. Nickolie shvant, a new student who is a late arrival to the prestigious beacon academy is on his way so that he may learn the skills needed to become a hunter. But unbenounced to the students and faculty of Beacon academy, this new student will shake up what they know and challenge there morals and values of empathy and push the boundaries of forbidden love.

The transport ship landed at beacon allowing its single passenger to exit the ship. He's wearing green cargo shorts that are of a canvas like material held up by a brown belt. He's wearing steal toes black boots that go midway up his calf leaving little space between the ends of his shorts which go just below the knee. He is also wearing a dark blue sleeveless workout shirt under black hoody that is orange inside the hood, and over that, he is wearing a black leather jacket(look at james hellers jacket in prototype 2 to understand what I mean). He has brown, slightly blond hair that is buzzed short which upon was a set of goggles(think ridick style goggles), and has brown eyes that have slightly slit pupils, his most notable feature is his sharp triangular teeth that look kind of like a sharks, his name is Nickolie Shvant, a new arrival to beacon though a late arrival. "Well this looks like a nice place, defiantly better than the woods or city" said Nickolie to himself as he took in his surroundings after setting foot on beacon. After waiting five minutes for some school faculty worker or a guide to greet him, Nickolie decided to take matters into his own hand and take a look around and hopefully find the head masters office or at least someone to tell him what he needed to do so that he may settle in to his new home for the however many years he will be in the school before graduating and becoming a skilled and capable hunter.

Fed up with waiting Nickolie decides to take matters into his own hands, he grab his duffle bag, through it over his shoulder and starts walking towards the school building in hopes of finding some sort of direction. It was not long before Nickolie was lost, to say the school was close to being a labyrinth for anyone new to it was an understatement, many of the halls looked the same and there weren't any directional signs that he could see. Suddenly the sounds of people caught Nicholies ear and decided that this was the best bet for him to get some directions or continue to remain lost. Following the sounds led Nickolie to a set of big double doors that the sounds were originating behind, taking a deep breath to calm and ready himself for whatever may be beyond theses doors. He puts his hand on the right door handle and opens the door to reveal the dinning commons where the hunters and huntresses to be ate their meals three times a days. He scanned the room looking at the future grimm killing hopefuls looking at their dress, expressions, and most of all weapons which came in all shapes and sizes, some that Nickolie had never seen or could imagine existed. While this went on some of the students were observing him, once they realized that he was a new face to the school. Some of the guys thought he was a guy who tried to look cool by dressing the part and sneered at him, some guys decided that he maybe someone to watch out for. The girls however had more divers thought such as, who is he, why does he dress like that, he looks fit, look at that hot guy, and I don't see any weapons on him where are they and what can they do ooohhh I hope their cool. Once the initial reaction was over most of the students when back to what they were doing like nothing happened while others talked about who this new face was.

(at the table team RWBY and team JNPR are at)

"Wow look at that hunk 'pppuuurrr' I wonder what he's hiding under that jacket" said Yang making her thoughts know about this new faced guy. "huuummpppfff he doesn't look like anything special if anything he looks like some hoodlum up to no good a criminal if anything" hmphed Weiss emplacing her own judgmental thoughts in a hotty rich person like manner. "I think it would be best to wait and see what kind of person he is, it would be bad if we jumped to conclusions and make a bad impression" retorted Blake as she glanced over the top of her book at the new comer.

"I don't know he looks fairly strong to me, though it would grand to get to know someone new regardless of their strength" said Pyrrha, "he looks like someone who doesn't take anything from nobody, I hope he's not like Cardin" said Jaune worried at the prospect of another Cardin. "I'd like to see him and Cardin fight it out, and then I'd come in and 'puts a big fork full of meat into her mouth and was about to speak'" said Nora before Ren covered her mouth to prevent her from continuing. "Please Nora don't talk with your mouth full" said Ren as he kept his hand on Nora's mouth waiting for her to finish the food in her mouth. Just when Nora had finished and Ren took his hand off her mouth "BOOM I come in and beat them both" finishes Nora as she puts her hands on her hips and raises her head high in a sort of victory stance.

It was at this moment that both groups realized there was one person who had not said any input or anything for that matter which was out of the ordinary. They all turned their heads to look at Ruby who to their shock was actually concentrating her full attention on something without getting distracted which in this instance, that focus was on the new guy as everyone tried to guess what she was thinking. Yang, being the older sister decided to mess with her baby sister, "you know your supposed to check guys out when you first meet them, not strip them with your eyes and imagine them naked" Yang whispered in Ruby's ear while saying it loud enough for their friends to hear. Instantly Ruby's face turns read and whips her head around so fast that some thought her neck was broken, "Shut Up Yang that's not what I'm doing, I'm trying to guess where he keeps his weapon and what kind of weapon it is, I wasn't imagining him naked let alone checking him out" Ruby defended with a quick response sporting a full faced blush getting the others to chuckle at her expense.

"Ah you weren't checking me out, you wound me it seems I have failed to turn the head of all women, it seems I'll have to try harder next time" Nickolie said while standing behind Ruby when everyone was distracted at her outburst. Every one turned to look at the new comer they were talking about shocked at his sudden appearance adding to Ruby's embarrassment at having what she said heard by the guy she was observing. Nickolie's comment elicited a few reactions, from surprise, to embarrassment, and exasperation at how full of himself this guy must be. As if reading their thoughts, Nickolie decided to speak up and prevent any miss understandings that may occur, "that was a joke and I am not full of myself cause if I was, I would knock out my own teeth for even being remotely full of myself and my looks cause honestly who even acts like that, it's ridiculous" said Nickolie causing the people at the tables to reevaluate him though they remained weary encase he really was full of himself like his first impression may suggest. "I'm sorry where are my manners, my names Nickolie Shvant, you can call me Nick if you like, I was invited to join the school by Professor Ozpin as a late arrival to the school, it's nice to meet you all" said Nick introducing himself to the group, which significantly improved their outlook on him. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Nick" said Pyrrha, the others followed up with their own forms of greeting Nick though they have yet to introduce themselves. "Mind if I sit down" asked Nick, motioning to the spot between Ruby and Yang, "yes you can" said Yang hoping to embarrass her sister more, "thanks" replied Nick taking his seat between the two girls. Once he has taken his seat, Nick reached into his bag pulling out a sandwich and a can of soda, he then did something that everyone could not figure out how he did it, Nick pulled out a large pizza box from his duffle bag when it did not fit into the bag and then flipped it open to show a large hot peperoni pizza. "Are you going to eat all that" questioned Jaune, astonished that someone could eat a sandwich and a large pizza by themselves, "in fact I am, why do you ask don't you guys do the same thing" replied Nick earning a look from everyone like he was crazy, "anyways I find it kind of strange that when I got here there was no one to greet me or at least point me in the right direction" commented Nick, at this Blake looked over her book "if I remember correctly, said something about a new student arriving at two". It was at this moment that Nick froze with a look of realization on his face before slamming his face on the table making everyone jump; he then slammed his face three more times before leaving his face on the table making everyone worry about him. "I can believe I'm early, I was so nervous that I showed up two hours early before I was to arrive" groaned out Nick, his face still on the table. Nick then slowly lifted his face up and started slowly eating his sandwich still bumbed out that he made such a blunder, everyone watched him for a bit before returning to their previous conversations about classes, homework, tests, and upcoming events while Nick did his best to listen in to try to get a better understanding of the school. After a few minutes of getting over her embarrassment decided to ask Nick a question, "so Nick what kind of weapons do you have and where are they", it was at this that Nicks facial expression and mood darkened which Ruby took note of and mentally berated herself for messing up again, it was at this moment that the others stopped their conversations and looked at Nicks sudden change of domineer. Nick raised his arms and pulled his sleeves back to reveal two grey arm guards that looked like they could be taken care of better as they had a hand full of dings, scratches and a few dents. "These are not mine but they are the weapons I use" replied Nick in a somewhat disgusted manner showing that he hated the arm guards for just being in his presents, "you stole them didn't you, you no good thief" accused Weiss still believing that Nick was a trouble making no good nobody. Everyone shot Weiss a stern look knowing her habit of judging people without thinking or hearing their situation, it was at this point that Nick let out a dark chuckle setting everyone on edge, "hehe you could say that I did steel them from him Miss White but then again the whack job son of a bitch did try to kill me for no reason along with many others, let's just say karma came back with a vengeance" replied Nick making everyone freeze and what little color Weiss had to begin with drain from her face and the unanswered statement of 'I killed him and took his weapons cause he tried to kill me'. It was a few tense seconds before Ruby decided to change the subject, "so what do they do", it was at this moment that Nick flicked his writs slightly getting a three foot blade to spring out of the top of each arm protector so that the flat of the blade was parallel with the with the back of Nick's hands, Nick then retracted the blades and activated the weapons second form, more armor seemed to appear from the arm protector until it made a gauntlet with metal studs of the knuckles and fingers, "this is what they do, they have their blade for and their gauntlet form" said Nick snapping everyone out of the tense environment and rolled down his sleeves. Deciding to move things in a different more cheerful direction, "anyways you guys look strong, both individually by your selves and as a team due to your strong bonds" said Nick as he started eating his pizza and slapping Nora's hand away from his pizza making her retract her hand as she pouted at being punished and not getting any pizza. "Well we have worked together as teams after the initiation a while ago, plus team's stay in the same room so forming strong bonds should be expected" said Rin getting a nod from Nick as the atmosphere around the group lightened up greatly.

Unfortunately this mood was not to last, "stoooppp it hurts don't pull on my ears" said Velvet as Cardin and his team harassed the rabbit faunus as they taunted her generally making fun of the faunus kind. Everyone at the table looked in disgust at Cardin's behavior as he harassed Velvet on the other side of the row of tables next to Nicks, "one of these days someone's going to put him in his place" said Jaune as he is one of the people Cardin harasses. It was at this point that everyone heard a low grumbling growl, they all turned their heads to Nick who looked at Cardin with a neutral expression, but the closed mouth growl said otherwise, Blake's eyes widened as Nick gave of the feeling of a top of the food chain uncontested predator, her being a faunus allowed her to sense these thing to a small degree, but Nick gave off such a strong presents that she was shaking a little out of instinct. But as quick as it came it saw gone and Nick to their confusion started chuckling and snickering, he grabbed his can of soda, opened it, and chugged the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He then crushed the can between his hand, stood from his seat and took two to three steps away from the table, brought his right hand back with the crushed can, took a step forward with his left food and chucked the crushed can as hard as he could, hitting Cardin in the side of the head hard enough to hurt and with a crushed aluminum can such a feet at such a distance should be impossible. Cardin froze, then turned his head looking for the culprit, "ok who's the wise guy who threw that can at me, huh" yelled Cardin obviously enraged, consequently he had Velvet's ear's in one of his hands squeezing harder in his rage making Velvet whimper. Not wanting the rabbit faunus to suffer, Nick went forward with his plan, he raised his hand and "sorry that was me, I saw a big empty container and tried to through away my can but it turns out I was mistaken and it was you head" Nick called out, then took a side glance at Blake and motioned with his eyes for her to go to Velvet to help get her out of there when the opportunity presented its self, Blake got the message and stealth fully made her way to Velvet without anybody seeing her. The room was silent, a pin could be dropped, and it was then that snickering could be heard around the room as students tried not to laugh at the fact that some stranger just called Cardin stupid and having a fat head. This pissed Cardin off greatly as he squeezed Velvets ears harder and the can in his other hand, Nick needed to work fast or Velvets ear would have to be removed for being unfixable, "it's an honest mistake, if you could give me back my can I would gladly dispose of it in the correct container" said Nick subtly calling Cardin's head empty again, "ya sure I will after I shove it up your nose" threatened Cardin as he slowly made his way towards Nick across the room having let go of Velvets ear's in the proses giving Blake the opportunity to get to her and take her to the nurse quickly. As Cardin slowly made his way towards Nick keeping eye contact, Nick decided to insult them again "are you, but that's not where recycles go, your mama probably did a bad job teaching you when she home schooled you, she's probably as bad at teaching as you are stupid and ugly", this was the last push and everyone started laughing, Nora couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard pounding the table with her fist, Ruby and Yang had tears in their eyes as they gasped for air, Weiss looked constipated trying her best not to laugh as it is unlady like to laugh at others expenses, this happened not to be that time and she burst out laughing hysterically, tears in her eyes and one hand on her side holding it cause she was laughing so hard and the other pointing at Cardin as she laughed. At this point Cardin was red in the face from anger, eventually making it so he was standing right in front of Nick towering over his cause his eyes were equal with the top of Nicks head, glaring daggers at him for having the audacity to mock and humiliate him in front of everyone. After a few minutes of them having a starting contest, everyone stopped laughing seeing that the situation may get serious as the minutes ticked by and the tension in the room seemed to get thicker. "Well any more comments you want to now right here to my face please go ahead make a fool of me some more" said Cardin trying to be as intimidating as possible hoping that this nobody would give him that one last push so he could beat him up. "No I have nothing to say that has been miss interpreted as me making a fool of you" said Nick who was calm as a cucumber, after a few tense seconds Cardin huffed and turned saying "whatever you sissy whuss" and took about five steps when, "I don't have to say anything cause you do a better job of it than I could ever" finished Nick as Cardin stopped and swiftly turned around to face Nick, his anger at the boiling point. Nick slowly smiled, his smile growing bigger every second eventually becoming a shit eating grin which revealed his sharp teeth which seemed to set Cardin of, "you-how dare you, you stupid faunus, I should have known your weak kind would do something like this" raged Cardin, Nick just got a confused look "what gives you the idea I'm a faunus" questioned Nick, a few people started snickering thinking this was another joke about Cardin's intelligence which Cardin thought so as well "you making fun of me, of course you're a faunus you have slit eyes and sharp teeth that humans don't have" Cardin yelled as his anger is about to make him snap, "just because I have slit eyes and sharp teeth does not mean I am a faunus" corrected Nick. This made Cardin snap as he charged at Nick ready to pummel him, he cocked his fist back and brought it forward ready to smash Nick's face in, when "what is going on here" said a female voice in an athorative tone, Cardin's fist stopped a hair's breathe from Nick's nose. It was a few silent seconds with everyone frozen in fear as Miss Goodwitch tapped her foot impatiently, "a simple misunderstanding Miss Goodwitch" said Nick as all eyes turned to him. "Elaborate " replied Miss Goodwitch, "well due to being so nervous about coming to the school I accidentally arrived two hours early by mistake and eventually made my way here, my nervousness got to me more and I accidentally through a can as this guy right here thinking he was a recycle bin and through a series of misinterpretations of the conversation an altercation almost erupted before you stepped in" Nick explained. Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts thinking he could skirt the punishment that was surly awaiting him, Cardin was in such a daze and confusion, that when Miss Goodwitch asked "is this true" Cardin could only nod dumbly. "what are you all doing there is only twenty minutes before lunch ends and classes begins" stated Miss Goodwitch snapping the majority of the students out of their daze and back to their food as they vigorously tried to finish their lunch's, "since your early please follow me so I may show you where your things will be stored before your initiation" instructed Miss Goodwitch as she headed for the door which Nick in toe grabbing his duffle bag as he followed her around the corner and was out of site. It was about a minute before "hey wait a minute that looser tricked me and where the hell is that rabbit" yelled Cardin as he realized he was tricked and stormed off back to his team who were worried about being near there leader when he was mad. Suddenly "nnnnnnooooooooooo" yelled Nora as everyone turned to her to see anime tear running down her face, "what what's wrong Nora" said Ren concerned about his longtime friend. Nora pouted and muttered out loud enough for her friends to hear "I wanted a slice", everyone looked at the pizza box to find to their astonishment that it was empty, not even cheese stuck to the box, some crust, or a crumb was left. "Did anyone see him finish it" asked an astonished Jaune, "no, I only saw him start to eat the first slice, when did he even get the time to finish it when everything was going on" replied Pyrrha. Everyone could agree on one thing, this possible new student to Beacon was interesting, from being a nervous cluts, to insulting a bully in front of everyone, to bullshitting a teacher and finally making a pizza disappear during a big incident, things were about to get interesting.


End file.
